But, Your Love Still Lingers
by tomyfavoriteliar
Summary: Tommy!" Jude called out. "Tommy!" She called once more. He was gone.
1. First Loves

"I've made a mistake, Sadie. I can't do this. I can't." Jude put on her jacket.

"Jude. Talk to me. You've gotta stop and think." Sadie pleaded.

"I've sat around for 2 months thinking. I'm done. I need him."

"London needs you."

"But not as much as Tommy does. We'll go back to London. I'm under contract. But, Sadie--." Jude scrambled out the door.

"Jude. There's something I need to tell you first." Sadie said quickly.

"What?" Jude said running over the snow.

"Well-." Sadie started.

Jude, who had been running toward her car, slipped over a patch of ice and fell down, dropping her phone on the concrete.

"Damn it!" Jude shouted quickly putting the battery and back on her phone.

She finally got into her car, Toronto bound.

* * *

After several hours in an airplane and a 30 minute ride to Tommy's house.

Jude stepped out, breathed in, and collected herself.

It's been a while since she'd been at Tommy's house.

No lights were on.

"God, if he's not home..." Jude started and remembered, she had a key to Tommy's house on her key chain.

Jude knocked 3 times and no one came.

She knocked one more time.

Still no answer.

She fingered in her pocket looking for the keys.

They it was.

She pushed it into the door knob.

And it clicked.

She opened the door, memories flooding her mind.

* * *

"I want all of you with me forever. 'Cause I love you." Tommy had said.

* * *

"Is this right, Tommy? Are we right?" Jude looked into Tommy's blue eyes.

"I love you, and that's all I know. That's all I need to know. And you feel like everything I'll ever need. Who cares if it's right?" Tommy smiled.

* * *

"Marry me." Tommy said, emotions in his eyes.

"Okay." Jude smiled.

* * *

Jude stepped inside Tommy's house, the memories fading out and the present coming back to her.

The house was empty, that house of memories, gone.

The couches and tv's were gone. Jude walked upstairs and his bed and everything in his room was gone.

"Tommy?!" Jude called out.

"Tommy!" She called once more.

He was gone.

Jude picked up her phone and dialed Tommy's number.

"I'm sorry, the number you have reached has been disconnected."

What? That couldn't be right.

She tried the number again with the same outcome.

Jude dialed Sadie's number.

"Hello?" Sadie asked.

"Where's Tommy?" Jude asked, half shaking.

"Jude... I tried to tell you."

"Where's Tommy?!" Jude yelled through the phone.

"We don't know..." Sadie answered.

"He left the day you did, packed up, moved, diconnected his phone, left G Major. There's no trace of him."


	2. We know

It's been 5 years since Jude had last seen Tommy.

Someone she thought she'd she for the rest of her life.

His blue eyes haunted her dreams.

He had left just as sure as she did, with out a word.

Devistated, Jude had gone back to London with a broken heart.

The music just poured out.

She's released 5 albums in these years and has never been more well known in the public's eyes.

And in the public's eye, she was a normal rockstar.

But, she found it hard to breathe sometimes.

Her heart was emotionally broken so much, that it almost hurt physically.

Without Tommy living wasn't the way it used to be.

She always felt so angry around anyone and everyone around her.

That is, until she met Dayton.

Some nights, she would cry.

Some nights, she'd be okay.

Somenights, she'd dream of the things that made up her life those 5 short years ago.

But most nights, she'd dream of what Tommy was doing, that very second.

* * *

It was a quiet night in Paris, those nights were the ones that Tommy savored.

He heart raced as he looked up at the stars, feeling like Jude was looking at them too.

The only things that got Tommy through the day were his guitar, his whiskey, and the women who were stupid enough to throw themselves at him for a night or two.

Even though he wasn't "Tommy Q" anymore, the women were still around.

His name was Eric DuTois.

It was his given name. The one he left home with.

Eric Thomas DuTois.

He had buzzed off all of his hair and no one around him seemed to really know who he was.

And he was fine with that.

He shook his head with thoughts of returning to Toronto or going to London to get Jude.

He felt comfort in knowing she was physically close to him.

Just across the sea.

Not millions of miles of ocean.

He could deal with that for now.

If he had stayed in Toronto, it would have quickly driven him mad.

And no one could tell him different.

I need her. He argued with himself.

Tommy found himself doing this often, fighting with himself about going to find Jude.

He was positive that time had healed her and she had found someone else.

And every night, Tommy finally let his will go and went to sleep.

But not tonight.

Tommy cranked his car and headed toward the airport.


	3. Are Hard To Forget

Jude strummed her guitar, the studio was her safe haven and she thanked God for the talent he had given her.

"Have a heart-. Make a start-. Take a chance to break apart." Jude smiled and wrote down the words.

Her cell phone dinged in her pocket.

"Hello?"

There was a pause on the other line.

"Hello?" Jude asked again.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey Dayton." Jude smiled.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm at the studio, writing."

"That's fun."

"Sure enough."

"What are you doing later?"

"Dayton, it's 3 a.m." Jude laughed.

"So. There's still a later." Dayton smiled.

Jude knew he was smiling and imagined his dimples.

"That's true." Jude smiled.

"Meet me at my apartment. I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What kind?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Okay." Jude laughed slightly and looked at her phone.

She didn't know the number.

"Hey. Let me call you back someone's on the other line." Jude said quickly.

"Okay, I love you babe."

"I love you too. Bye." Jude clicked over.

"Hello?" Jude asked.

"Jude. It's you."

"Hello?" Jude asked again, her voice breaking. Was that Tommy?

No one spoke.

The line clicked.

Jude looked at her phone and gulped.

He had hung up.

She didn't even know if it was him.

It couldn't have been?

Could it?

* * *

"God, damn this phone to hell!" Tommy threw his phone on the floorboard of his car.

He raced down the highway, half blinded by rage.

* * *

Jude laid on the carpeted floor of the studio.

The booth was sound proof.

She could scream.

No. She wouldn't.

Her mind wandered to the time she and Tommy did.

She thought of all the things that were left unsaid and Jude started to cry.

She picked up her guitar.

"Because days come and go. But my feelings for you are forever. Because days come and go. But my feelings for you are forever."

She had promised Tommy forever.

But she had promised Dayton forever too.

'It wasn't Tommy.' She told herself.

'It wasn't.'

Jude grabbed her journal and guitar case and walked out of the studio.

She walked out the double doors several nights before, just the same as she did now.

But then, something stopped her in her tracks.

"Jude!"

She spun around.

"Tommy?!"


	4. All I Want

"Who?" Dayton asked.

"Oh. Sorry. I thought you were... Someone else."

"You didn't recognize me?" Dayton smiled and pulled Jude into a tight hug.

"Haha. No... Just not that jacket." Jude smiled as best she could, hiding all the hope that had just silently crushed her heart.

Dayton brushed off his leather jacket.

"Do you like it? It's new." Dayton spun around.

"It's nice..." Jude lied quietly.

Dayton ran a hand through his brown hair.

"It's okay if you don't." Dayton took her hand and pulled her toward his car.

"No. I do." Jude lied again.

"Sure..." Dayton squeezed her hand.

He opened up her door and soon they took off into the night.

"Where to?"

"The coffee place and then back here. I have work to do." Jude eyed the road.

* * *

Tommy took a breath, gathering himself.

Her car was there. How could she not be?

He spied a blue Camaro but quickly disregarded, not knowing Jude was seated in the passengers seat of it.

He'd been out here for almost an hour. It was 3 o'clock. When would she come out and get in her car?

Had she fallen asleep?

Maybe she had turned into a partier.

Whatever she was, a sad thought approached him..

He didn't know her anymore.

And the feeling made him want to leave.

There was always tomorrow.

But he didn't know if tomorrow, he would be strong enough.

Tommy reached into his pocket and grabbed a picture out of his wallet.

Jude's senior picture.

She had given it to him 6 years ago.

Insane, he thought.

Finally, he dozed off, lost in memories of her smile.

Lights in his eyes woke him up.

"Ah!" He woke up.

Damn, he thought.

There was the blue camaro again.

Odd, he thought.

Tommy carefully studied the car, which was parked about 10 yards from him.

Someone hopped out of it, quickly making a trail behind her from the car, and waving at whoever was in it.

A slender, blond jogged up to the doors.

He couldn't think.

He didn't.

With out knowing it, he jumped out of his Volvo.

"Jude!" He called out loudly.

Jude jumped and turned around.

"T-T-Tom?"

He smiled and walked her direction.

Jude closed her eyes.

"NO! No! Leave! I'm gonna get hurt. I'm gonna fall. I can't do this to Dayton. You have to leave!" Jude's mind shouted.

Meanwhile, Tommy had made his way to her and locked his in a soft embrace.

She sunk in and finally took a breath.

"How have you been?" Tommy asked, finally started to let go.

"Uh. Fine." Jude lied, looking away from him.

"Why are you up here?" Jude finally asked, not meeting his eyes.

"To see you. I came to see you, Jude." Tommy brightened up.

Hearing him say that made her knees shake.

She'd waited to hear that, just hear his voice for half a decade.

Jude finally looked toward him, starting at his shoes.

The lights from the studio shone dimmly so she was able to study him.

He was wearing sneakers with faded jeans, a red shirt, and his old leather jacket.

Maybe it was even the same one he had always had.

Jude finally allowed herself to look at his face.

His cheeks were red, sun burnt.

His hair was a lot shorter than it had been.

But his smile light up everything around him.

She saved his eyes for last.

She had dremed of the calm, clear blue eyes since the day she left him.

She allowed herself to meet his gaze.

And then she lost conciousness.


End file.
